


Special Treatment

by silver_coin



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: A Brand New Season Zine piece, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: Dessie apologizes, “I’m sorry, Inari but I don’t think I have the spell for this.”“Me neither,” says Witchie. “It’ll only worsen the condition. If you can even handle it, that is!”Inari’s ears droop.“However!” Witchie exclaims, “I’ve seen humans cure themselves with their own stuff... but I’m not sure what it was. Only that it worked and they were good as new.”Inari beams with joy. “Wonderful! But is there a way to obtain this ‘cure’ you speak of?”
Relationships: Farmer/Inari (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Brand New Season





	Special Treatment

A season ends, another comes to take its place.

Fall has come yet again. The townspeople might have gotten used to the cold weather but it’s best to be prepared with flu season coming their way, which Henry could have done already. Too preoccupied with his farm, there are some times he will continue on with part-time jobs without checking his health, and it’ll only be worse if Ford finds out about this.

His usual day continues after picking up the deliveries from Moriya. But his path turns towards the town’s shrine, to meet with his beloved wife, Inari. It sounds impossible to marry a deity but love can bloom with anyone, everywhere! So, he’s hidden his marriage from the townspeople before anyone starts questioning. Standing in front of the shrine, Inari is humming a beautiful tune while cleaning up her shrine before sensing a pair of eyes staring at her back.

“Ah. Henry! G-Good evening. I didn’t notice you were here.”

Blushing, she covers her mouth with her sleeve, trying to hide the fact she was singing while Henry was looking. He loves the way she does that. It’s so adorable, it melts his heart instantly!

He tells her how he loves her singing and that she shouldn’t hide it.

“Oh. Hehe, thank you, my dearest. I’m happy to hear that.”

They chat for a while before Henry excuses himself, but Inari stops him.

“Henry, are you feeling alright?”

He nods, though looks confused.

“Well, I’ve been hearing from the townspeople about sickness during this season, so I was worried.” Humming in thought, Inari takes a step closer to Henry for a quick inspection and nods. “As expected, I sense a fatigued aura inside you. My dearest, have you been looking after yourself? I wish for you to take care of your health while you’re preoccupied with your work. If I heard it correctly, you could easily get sick!”

He scratches the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty for worrying her.

“Hmmm, perhaps a small healing spell would help the relief. Hold still, okay.”

Once she cast her spell, Henry feels refreshed and warm inside, ready to continue on with his journey.

“There. That should do the trick! But really, you should take care of yourself. Don’t overwork yourself out, okay?”

Seeing her ears drooping is a sign she really cares for him. He promises he won’t let the work get to him, and bids her goodbye, hurrying off to deliver packages.

The next day, Henry wakes up feeling stuffy and uncomfortable throughout his entire body. And on cue, he sneezes and coughs, eyes stinging as he blinks. He can hardly breathe through nostrils. Uh oh, does the flu? This is a sudden occurrence for someone who hardly gets sick. And Inari just warned him about his health yesterday. Oh dear, wonder how he’s gonna face Inari in this condition. But he needs to check the farm first off!

While changing into his farming attire, he senses someone outside his home. Henry opens the door, screeches in surprise as he notices the very person he was thinking of is standing right there with her fist raised.

“Ah, Henry. Good morning! I was about to knock the door.”

Henry asks about her sudden visit.

“I just came to see how you’re doing. After hearing about the sudden sickness going around, I was still worried and decided to visit. Is that alright?” Inari’s ears droop in embarrassment.

Henry is more than happy to see her first thing in the morning, so he pats her head and thanks her. “Oh, I’m relieved! I was worried you wouldn’t consider me coming so sud-“

But before she finishes her sentence, she appears to sense some strange aura coming out of Henry. Silently standing, he’s trying his best to not look obviously sick, but he must be failing.

Inari asks for his hand and just by touching it, confirms what she expected. “Henry, are you sick?”

Uh oh. Henry vigorously shakes his head.

“But your hands are hot. Are you sure?”

He shakes his head again. Maybe it’s the temperature difference, he suggests.

“Probably. Humans’ warmth is greater than us deities, so it is possible.” She lets go of his hand and asks if she can help out with his farm chores.

  
  


At first, Henry refused but Inari continues to insist, so he has no choice but to allow it.

Finally done with the farm, Henry walks, tired and wobbly, towards the porch. But instead of sitting on it, he tumbles down to the ground.

He hears the cries of his beloved running towards him. She helps him sit up to the porch. She touches his forehead and cheeks, ablaze with the same warmth as before.

“I knew it, you are sick!” 

Guilt engulfs the farmer.

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t be working on the farm if you’re this sick. Come here.” Inari ushers him to sit close and casts a healing spell, but it doesn’t work. Henry sneezes.

“Oh no, what should we do? ...Ah! The western town has a doctor, if I’m not mistaken, and he heals sick people too. Let’s give him a visit.”

But Henry refuses. Maybe it’s best to avoid meeting up with Ford, who will just nag him.

With that option cast out, Inari gives it some more thought before an idea comes to mind. “Dessie and Witchie may know the treatment. Let’s ask them then.”

And they head out to the pond to find them, Inari gently holding Henry’s hand and walking at her husband’s speedy pace.

As expected, Dessie and Witchie are near the Westown pond, in the middle of their daily magic practice. They walk towards the two and Inari explains the situation.

“Do you perhaps have the cure to treat his sickness?”

Dessie apologizes, “I’m sorry, Inari but I don’t think I have the spell for this.”

“Me neither,” says Witchie. “It’ll only worsen the condition. If you can even handle it, that is!”

Inari’s ears droop.

“However!” Witchie exclaims, “I’ve seen humans cure themselves with their own stuff... but I’m not sure what it was. Only that it worked and they were good as new.”

Inari beams with joy. “Wonderful! But is there a way to obtain this ‘cure’ you speak of?”

“Ah, follow me.” Dessie flew to the side of Henry’s uncle Frank’s farmhouse and asked the couple to take a peek through the window. There, they spot Frank enjoying his lunch, a bowl of soup filled with vegetables from his successful harvest. His puppy is taking a nap beside him.

“I’ve heard this probably thousands of times,” Dessie says. “Usually the adults will tell the little kids to eat soup with tons of vegetables whenever they’re sick. Preferably chicken.”

Inari nods, taking mental notes.

“Oh yeah. And I heard someone in Lulukoko makes this liquid stuff from leaves for sick people as well.” Witchie adds. Henry asks if it were called herbal medicine. “Yeah, that’s what they call!”

“And the most important thing is for the patient to get plenty of rest,” says Dessie, “So Henry should take the day off.”

Henry nods.

Just then, a father and a daughter walk out of town, the daughter shivering from the cold wind.

“Daddy, I’m cold.”

“Oh dear. Here, I’ll give you a big warm hug. Do you feel cold now?”

“Not anymore. Thank you, Daddy!” The little girl smiles and hugs her father back.

As the three observe the scene, Dessie ponders if they should do the same thing to Henry. It could work!

With all the advice and suggestions noted, the couple heads to Lulukoko to get the herbal medicine for Henry to take during his day off. Once they return home, Inari encourages him to lie down in bed so she can prepare the meal for his recovery, but Henry, workaholic that he is, insists that he should help.

Inari shakes her head and carefully pushes him back to bed, telling him to stay put.

Hours later, Inari finally has soup ready for Henry. She brings it to him. “I put as much vegetables you had in the storage so enjoy.”

Henry gets up and takes a spoonful, but the soup is still steaming hot, and he almost scalds his tongue.

Noticing her husband is in need of help, Inari gently blows on the spoon. Henry looks at her, dumbfounded.

“I heard that blowing will cool down the heat so I thought I might... help you with that.” A blush spreads on her cheeks, though she is willing to help him as much as possible so he can rest and be better by the next day. Henry thanks her and eats his meal.

Oh, it actually tastes way better than he expected! Skills of a deity, one might say. After taking a couple spoonfuls, however, his appetite still hasn’t kicked in. He doubts he’ll be able to finish the whole bowl.

“Just a few spoons, my dearest. Don’t worry,” Inari says, but Henry shakes his head, defeated. Inari pauses for a thoughtful moment before taking the spoon and scooping up the bowl’s contents. “Okay, say ‘ah!’”

Well, that’s unexpected. Embarrassed by her sudden act, Henry covers his face and asks why she’d do this.

“I’ve seen the parents feeding their children like this whenever they can’t eat. They seem really happy with the gesture, so I thought I could do the same to you!”

Though reluctant to admit it, Henry can see how eager his adorable wife is, as she tries to help him, and he nods to himself. She’s trying to learn how humans show their affection towards one another so how could he say no to this? Defeated, he finally opens his mouth and lets her feed him the soup. Embarrassment grows between the two but they’re both enjoying it, so Henry lets Inari continue feeding him until he begins to nod off.

After consuming the herbal medicine they just bought, Inari tucks him in to rest. “Rest well, my dearest. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

He asks tiredly about her shrine being left unattended. She’d informed him before that she could never leave the Tsukuyusa shrine.

“Oh, you’re right. Hmm... But I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you alone in this state.” His hand is sticking out from the blanket, and she reaches for it, holds it tight. But the warmth isn’t there; rather it feels colder than normal. She even notices his closed lips shivering, though he’s trying his best to hide it.

She decides to slip under the covers and hug him, with some heat radiating from her body to warm him up. “Do you feel cold now?”

The gesture surprises him, but his face softens and he hugs her back.

“Ah, I’m glad.” Making herself comfortable in the small space, she starts stroking his hair while whispering, “Today was an experience. I have learnt quite a few things about how humans express their love from this experience. I hope I can learn more as we move onwards, so please guide me through until the end. And don’t worry, I’ll stay for awhile until you are asleep. Get well soon. I love you, Henry.”

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

It’s the perfect time to head back to her shrine but as the tiredness consumes Inari, her eyes slowly close. She fights the urge to keep them open before admitting defeat and falling asleep.

The room is silent except for their soft breathing. The sickness might affect Henry terribly giving him the chance to spend some alone time with his beloved wife makes it bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my writing pieces for a Story of Season zine, A Brand New Season!! I'm so happy that I get to contribute my love for this series, and my first experience in a zine!! This one is only included in the digital version but you can still read them here!
> 
> There's other writing collections from other contributors too so do enjoy reading the others!!


End file.
